New Sailors
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: A new twist on the Sailor Scouts. (Has not been edited)


Xenon Chronicles:   
  
Chapter One: Time Verses Reality.  
  
Siren blinked and looked into the sun, the streamers burned her eyes. She looked away and focused on her World History class. Her teachers monotone voice droned on about the Second World War. Siren sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the cutest guy in the universe. Griffin Monroe, Captain of the football team and holder of her heart since grade 10. Three years and he didn't know she existed.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what year the Second World War started?" The teacher asked. He looked around the room and smiled. " Miss Vale?"   
  
Siren jumped and looked at him, "What?"   
  
He frowned. " Why are you in this class?"   
  
"To learn about world history." Siren muttered and knew she had stepped into a trap.   
  
The teacher nodded. " To learn you must pay attention, something you don't do."   
  
The bell rang and the students surged to the door. Siren packed up her bag and saw the communicator glowing purple. She sighed and ran from the room. Siren jumped over the divider and landed on the down stairs, she paused and ran forward. The students moved back and let her through, she barrled down the hall and out the doors. The hot white sun sizzled her hair, her skin darkened instantly and she sprinted to the indoor pool. Pulling aside the doors, she saw her three other members. The pool was shimmering an aqua purple. A woman made of the water was in the center. All heads turned to her.   
  
"Welcome Siren, be seated." The water woman said.   
  
Siren ducked her head and sheepishly sat down next to Zoe. The girl smiled and handed her the LCD screen. The images brightened and became visible. It was of Earth and the surrounded solar system.   
  
"We have recieved reports that mass amounts of Astrological energy have been used on Earth. Father has chosen you to go in search of it. Find the source and decide wheather or not we need to act. " The woman said.   
  
"What are we talking about here?" Zoe asked. " It could just be witches or something."   
  
"It's focused primarily in this region." The woman said and waved her hand. The LCD image changed and showed Tokoyo. " This island of Japan has had a long record of these energy readings. But in the last few years the readings have doubled and tripled. Especially the energy of the Moon."   
  
Siren sighed and looked around at the team. Zoe was leader, then her. After them was Royale, Lilac and Ena. Each of them were Guardian of the Points. From the day they were born to now they had been thus. For eighteen years they had held the balance of Xenon. Watching the distant Earth System with interest and worry. The Earth System had a long and rocky past; the formation of it was a mystery, even to them. Then there was the great battle which blacked out the system for 1000 years, only to reappear and become stronger and stronger. Some Xenonians whispered that they were next. That the Earth System would come and attack them. That was probably why Father was sending them to Japan. To watch the people and make sure there was not threat to Xenon.   
  
"What are we to do Aquala?" Royale asked. Her garnet eyes flashing bright, fire leaping in their depths.   
  
"Take these," The woman said, five pocket sized devices rose from the water.   
  
Each one matched one of the girls. A dark red one went to Royale, the steel gray one went to Lilac, a soft blue went to Zoe, a black one went to Siren and Ena got the white one. All of the devices were circular, engraved with the girls symbols in the center of them.  
  
Royale had the weather symbol for dust storms on her device, a capital S with an arrow going through the center to the right. Lilac had the weather symbol for Tornado, two odd shaped brackets standing back to back. Zoe's had Hurricane, Siren got Smoke and Ena got Fog. Semi-prescious stones that matched the girls weather symbols glittered in the very center.   
  
"Each of these devices will add to your powers. They must be used with care and responsibility. The symbols on those covers hold those forces at bay. Use them with caution." Aquala sank back into her water.   
  
The girls looked each others devices. Siren took out her old device; a smaller circle of black metal, the symbol of Haze on it, an 8 on it's side. " This new device will double our powers."   
  
Zoe looked at her, she took out her old device and looked at the two together. "She's right. Aquala must feel we have a huge risk, or she wouldn't give us these things."   
  
Royale frowned, " Sand storm." She shook her head. " I am not a Sand Storm, I am Fire and Lava, not sand."   
  
"Don't get to upset, sand is just like those two." Zoe said gently. " Sand is tiny bits of rock. Rock comes from heated fires mixing with molton rock. Being a holder of Sand Storms is an advanced version of Fire and Lava."   
  
Siren smiled, that was why Zoe was leader. She could make any situation better, explain almost any thing and was always the first to act and the last to apologize. The fact that she was the hold of Hurricanes was a little ironic to Siren. Zoe wasn't a force of wind or a blast of speed. She was just strong and resiliant.   
  
Lilac looked out the windows of the building. " Swim teams coming. We should get going." She held up her old device, a gray cirlce with Wind lines on it. "Universe of Wind hear my call." The circle glowed. " Open to me the gates of travel." The pool began to rock, the water lapping violently as winds increased. " Send us to Toyko and land us before the Guardians of Earth System!"  
  
A funnel of water shot up and punched through the roof. It was a mass of twisting and rotating water. Bolts of electric energy crackled at it's base. Lilac smiled and dived head long into it. Royale followed, then Ena and Zoe. Siren went last. The funnel threw them up and spit them into a black and star littered space. Super Novas and Solar Systems whipped by and they fell wildly into the Earth System. The Milky Way was golden, then white. They hurtled toward Pluto and dodged it, falling toward the Earth and passing by the pure white moon. The funnel punched into the earth and they spun down at speeds of nearly 80 miles an hour. The land around them reacting to the force of the winds. Hitting the ground hurt and for a moment they lay there stunned, all of them except Lilac. She stood proud and held her device up.   
  
"Universe of Winds hear my call. Close the gates of Travel." The cirlce stopped spinninhg and the tornado died instanly.   
  
The girls looked around. They had landed in what appeared to be a park; before them was a pond of water with fowl on it. Gently rolling hills and lots of trees. Stunned on lookers screamed and ran in all directions. Their language foreign and strange.   
  
"Ena," Zoe ordered.   
  
The girl nodded and took out her mini computer. " Assembling linguistics patterns." The group looked around and watched the people as they ran. " Got it. Japanese. Mondern style."   
  
Zoe nodded, "In put the data and assimilate it."   
  
They joined hands, the computer fed them the information. Going from Ena to the others in a flow of data. Within minutes they all could speak Japanese. The park was emtpy now and they looked around. The tops of the downtown section could be seen. Apartment buildings hugged the edges of the street and birds flew over head.   
  
"We should search out the energy sources." Royale suggested.   
  
"No need, they are coming toward us." Ena pointed to the direction of the tree clusters. " Lilac did indeed land us infront of the Guardians of Earth."   
  
Nine girls ran up, most of them ready to fight. One hanging back, unsure of the situation, her hair was bright and golden, it looked more gold against her white wings. Two girls prepared to attack them.   
  
"Wait!" The oldest looking shouted. " Let them talk first!"   
  
"Why?" Snapped a blonde one, her tone masculine. " They attakced first!"   
  
Royale narrowed her eyes. "We didn't attack anyone!"   
  
The blonde looked at her, " You attacked the park!"   
  
"But we didn't hurt anyone." Ena reported. " Who exactly are you people?"   
  
The oldest looking girl smiled slowly, " I take it you are not from around here?"   
  
Zoe stepped up and held out her hands. " We came at the behest of Father. Are you the Guardians of Earth?"   
  
"What's your name?" The one in the back asked, her voice light and sing song.   
  
"I am Zoe,"   
  
The girl moved her way to the front, her hair catching on the breeze and glinting liquid gold. Siren gasped and ducked her head. " It's her!"   
  
"Who?" Royale snapped.   
  
"The Moon Princess." Siren waved to the others. " These are the girls that Serenity mentioned to Father. Just like Aquala said."   
  
The group looked at the nine girls. They all looked exactly like they used to, each of them the spitting image of their past incarnations.   
  
"I am Usagi." The blonde girl extended her hand. "Welcome."   
  
Royale lifted one eye brow and frowned, " This is too weird. One wants to attack us, the other greets us. That it strange."  
  
Usagi smiled, " Don't mind Haruka, she's just protective that's all." There was a flash of pink and a gold light, a wash of feathers and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. " So where do you come from?"   
  
"The Xenon System, many light years from yours." Zoe waved to the others. " These are my sisters. Royale, Ena, Lilac and Siren." The girls nodded. " We come only to observe, not to war."   
  
The oldest girl stepped came up beside Usagi, " I am Setsuna. Queen Serenity spoke of you, said that your Father was a great man. I regret we never got to meet." She extended her hand.   
  
Zoe smiled. " I have heard of you Sailor Pluto. Guardian of Time and Space."   
  
Setsuna smiled, " You are the Guardian of Rain and Air and leader of the house of Xenon." The two women smiled and turned to their respective groups. Zoe spoke softly.   
  
"We should get aquainted with them  
  
Ena and Royale both frowned and looked at the group. Ena spoke first. " I don't recall that being the orders."   
  
"Ena's right. Aquala sent us here to watch the energy levels, to safeguard against attack." Royale snapped. "Not to make friends with these dweebs. Serenity wasn't strong enough to hold her own Kingdom. Why should we ally with her daughter?" Royale shook her head. Garnet colored fire flaring in her eyes.   
  
Zoe frowned. " We are not Allying with anyone. What better way to keep an eye on them, then to be with them?"   
  
Royale frowned and crossed her arms. Lilac looked over the nine girls and smiled. " I think it's a great idea. I have always wanted to converse with Princess Mercury." She looked at Ena, " Come to think of it, so have you."   
  
Ena looked at her and shrugged, " That was before they let Beryl take the Moon Kingdom. They ran when they should have fought. I have no desire to associate with that."   
  
"Stop it you guys!" Zoe shouted.   
  
Siren flinched and noticed the Earth Guardians watching them. Zoe slipped into their native language. " They are the reason we are here! We will complete our mission and go home. End of discussion!" She turned and smiled warmly at Usagi and Setsuna, " Lead the way."   
  
**********************  
  
The girls sat in a large cirlce at the base of a great oak. Royale and Ena keeping themselves seperate from the rest. Siren kept close to Zoe and tried not stare at the others too long. They all looked so different to her. She had never seen such glowing people; each of them glowed with an inner power, bright and pure. None glowed as brightly as Usagi. She radiated warmth and love above everyone else. Especially above the one who looked like a boy and the girl with sea foam hair. They held a glow, but it was somehow seperate from the others. Colder and more distant. As though a great distance stretched between them and the rest of the group. Despite her best efforts Siren found herself wanting to talk with them. To learn about them.   
  
Usagi laughed and Lilac smiled, she was telling one of her stories again. Ami and Rei were also engrossed in the tale. Listening with rapt attention to the words. Lilac waved her hands and the girls laughed again.   
  
Siren sighed and gave up, she headed over to the couple lounging on the grass. Hesitating a few inches from them. Eyes downcast, so as not to stare. The girl with green hair noticed her first.   
  
"What brings you here?" She asked, her voice cultured and alluring. Like the distant call of the ocean.   
  
" I wanted to talk with you both." Siren dared a look up. Haruka had her arms wrapped loosly around the others shoulders, the green hair was spread out of her shoulder. They sat together, legs folded.   
  
"About what?" Michiru asked smoothly.   
  
Siren thought carefully. " About why there is such a distance between you and and the others. Even when you stand united, there is a distance. I wanted to know why."   
  
Haraku opened her mouth, Michiru hushed her. " Sit down." She waved to the grass and sat up, Putting her back to the tree and stretching out her legs. Siren sat down and put her hands in her lap.   
  
"How can you tell there is such a space?" Michiru asked. Her voice gentle, with a hard edge.  
  
Siren shrugged, " I can see it, whenever you are around the others, there is distance."   
  
Michiru nodded, " Is that all you see?"   
  
Her head snapped up before she could stop her self, her jaw dropped and she sputtered the words. The woman smiled and held up her hands. " I only ask because I see something in you as well."   
  
Siren closed her mouth and sighed. " Can you tell what it is?"   
  
Michiru reached inside her small purse and pulled out a large mirror, it's golden frame gleamed in her hands. " Take a look."   
  
The mirror was heavy in Siren's hands and she peered into it's dark and murky depths. The mirror surface moved and shifted, like the sands of the ocean. Images claryfied and and sounds came through.   
  
"No!" Siren screamed and ran out into the storm. Ice shards assulted her and she fell, blood dripping from her wounds. " Mother!"   
  
The dark shadows laughed and she cried. Curling into a small ball, the ice cutting into her unfelt. As Siren lay there, a ghostly shine appeared infront of her. Father. He appeared as a miniture of his true form. His white hair and eyes shimmering with the inner light. His dark skin covered in a milky white light. A blue robe flapped around his ankles and wrists.   
  
"Be at ease my child." He said gently, his voice resonating. " This is needed for your journey."   
  
Siren lifted her head and looked at him. "Father please, bring mother back. Don't let them take her."   
  
"It has to be this way." He said, offereing her a hand. " I will show you why."   
  
Siren took his hand and let him dispate her into space and beyond. The Moon Kingdom appearing below her. Serenity standing with her daughter before a great party. Music and laughter filtered up to them. They entered and a song was started, the moon princess danced with her prince. A sudden warning went up and dark clouds bled over the moon. Dark minions rained down the palace. A great war started. The parents of the princesses raged into war and they were left to their own safety. Each Princess resorted to her own actions. Usagi went with her Prince and Beryl went after them.   
  
"No!" Siren called and tried to warn them two lovers. " Look out!"   
  
"It must be this way." Father said, holding her hand tightly. " For the Will of the Universe commands it."   
  
Siren turned to him. " Father don't let her do this. How can I justify this to the others, how can I carry the crown with this in my mind?"   
  
Father looked away and they watched as the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and the end of that Silver Millenuim was completed.   
  
"You will not carry the crown. It will be your sisters job from now on. You will return home and say nothing." Father and Siren vanished.   
  
The mirror clouded over and Siren let it slip from her hands. Tears fell on the surface and it darkened even more. She buried her face in her hands. Michiru took the mirror and placed a gentle hand on Siren's head. A calm peace spilled from her touch to the girls grief stricken heart.   
  
"I let her do this!" Siren moaned and shook her head. " I should have died not them."   
  
Haruka moved and brushed her hand against Siren's cheek. The girl looked up. " Now you know what seperates us."   
  
She looked into those dark green eyes and did know. The knowledge of what had happened and that someday it would come back. Knowing that what had destroyed their home had come froma pressumed allie. The truth always hurt.   
  
"But since Usago beat Queen Beryl things have changed." Michiru said gently. " When the Moon Princess broke the cirlce, the Will of the Universe was changed and therefore we have evolved to our true forms."   
  
Siren shook her head. " Not entirely, you still have one level to go."   
  
Haruka looked at her partner, " What is she talking about?"   
  
The woman smiled. " Princess level." Michiru stood and brushed off her skirt. " Usagi is at Eternal level, that is her true warrior form. We must all reach Princess form." She looked down at Siren, a mysterious smile on her lips. " Is that not so?"   
  
Siren stood, " It is. You have all reached warrior level, but now you must go further. The Earth System must be restored to it's true masters."   
  
" You mean us?" Haruka asked slowly.   
  
"You are the princesses of it's planets." Siren smiled. " It's not as hard as you think. Just take things as they come."   
  
Haruka frowned. "Does that include you guys?"   
  
Siren looked over at her sisters and shook her head, " In truth, I do not know."   
  
****************************  
  
It was late in the evening and the group were cramed into Usagi's house. Her mother had kindly left them the house and wouldn't be back until much later. A local comedy show was on and the girls were enjoying it. Siren had stationed herself outside and was watching the starry sky. The glimmer of the moon was distant and bright. The events of the afternoon laughed in her brain, tears wanted to fall down her face. Siren shoved them back and stomped down the feeling of lonliness. Everyone in that house had someone special in their lives. Everyone except Siren. It hurt to admit it, but it was true. No one had ever taken the effort to get to know her or even cared if she wanted to be loved. No one knew about the past; no one except the outer scouts of Earth and Father and Aquala.   
  
Gales of laughter came from the house, she flinched and looked back in. Even the outer scouts had joined in the laughter. She glared at the TV and turned away; her gaze went over the buildings and and the sky. Her fingers closed around the device in her shirt. Before she could stop herself, her hand pulled it out and she lifted it above her head.   
  
"Unvierse of Smoke, hear my call." The cirlce glowed. " Grant me the power of your realm."   
  
The circle melted into thick black smoke, it clung to her skin and her clothes reshaped into her Guardian outfit. Black leather skirt with dark gray top and black leather gloves. Heavy metal crossed on her chest with symbol and stone in the center. The sudden breeze caught her hair and she lifted her arms. The air was cool and tasted different. Siren let her powers spread through her body, taking a running leap she scaled the obsticles and paused atop the next roof top. Looking back she saw Zoe and the outer scouts running after her. Siren wrapped thick smoke around herself and vanished. Leaving them unaware of her destination.   
  
************************  
  
"Why would she just leave?" Liliac demanded again.   
  
Zoe sighed and shook her head, " I don't know. But ever since we got here she has been different." She ran hands through her black hair and sighed again. "What did she say in the park?"   
  
Haruka shrugged. "Nothing, just said hi and we chatted about the weather."   
  
Royale glared at her, " Yeah right. Siren doesn't talk about anything let alone the weather."   
  
"Is there anything she hasn't told you guys?" Usagi asked before biting into another muffin.  
  
Ena looked at her and nodded. " Lots, but I doubt any of it has to do with Earth. We live in different solar systems, why would an Earth situation get to her?"   
  
"Maybe it's not earth." Setsuna commented. "Maybe it's the Moon."  
  
Everyone looked at her, Usagi paused in her eating and laughed. " I never met her before."   
  
Artimes and Luna ran in to the room, " There's a fight down by the park. Tuexdo Kamen verses a new enemy."   
  
Setsuna looked at the outer scouts and they had the same thought. Michiru looked down at her mirror and closed her eyes. Things were returning to the Will of the Universe. Everyone else was running from the house and transforming.   
  
Zoe held up her new circle, " Universe of Hurricane, hear my call." The device glowed. " Release to me the power of your realm." Hurricane winds and a spray of water and she was transformed into Guardian of Universe Hurricane. Pale blue leather skirt and dark gray blue top with dark blue gloves. Metal crossed her chest with the symbol and stone in the center.   
  
Royale was right behind her, "Universe of Sand Storms, hear my call....Release to me the power your realm." Red and black sand surrournded her in a wash of golden fire. Garnet colored leather with black top was her outfit. Black gloves with no fingers covered her hands.   
  
" Universe of Tornado, hear my call....Release to me the power of your realm." A funnel of 80 mile an hour winds descended and picked her up. When she landed a few seconds later, her clothing was white with light gray leather.   
  
Ena smiled as she shouted her command. " Universe of Fog hear my call...Release to me the power of your realm." She was dressed in all white leather, the metal across her chest the only contrast.   
  
"Nice outfits." Jupiter commented.   
  
"Thanks," Ena smiled. " Tornado if you would."   
  
She smiled, " With pleasure." Lifted her hands above her head, " Winds of the world hear my call." A strong wind picked up and collected in her hands. " Take us to the fight between Smoke and Earth." A blast of wind, hard enough to topple a sky scaper dropped down and picked the girls up. They were shot off in the direction of the fight. Whipping past the tallest buildings and landing in the park. The trees trembled for a moment then stopped as Lilac realeased the wind.   
  
Mercury and Fog both pulled out their computers and started to work. Within seconds they both pointed in the same direction. The group ran to it and stopped instanly. A seven foot high ring of black smog greeted them. It expanded about ten feet wide. The sounds of a fight could be heard from with in.   
  
"Tuxdeo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried. Jupiter stopped her from running into the smoke. " We have to do something!" She shouted and looked around her. The outer scouts made no move to interfere; Mars stepped forward, she held her hand just above the smoke ring.   
  
"It's made from anger." She murmured a few seconds later, " If we attack it the wall will get stronger. " Mars opened her eyes and looked at Sailor Moon. " You have to do it."   
  
Sailor looked at the ring and nodded slowly. Taking out her Moon Power Tier she let it energize, feathers flew around as she raised it up, " Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The attack hit the smoke ring and was absorbed as though nothing had happened.   
  
"Your warrior form won't work against it. Try it as Princess Usagi." Hurricane suggested.   
  
"What do you mean?" Mars asked, her anger evident, " Why would that work any better?'   
  
" Just trust me!" Hurricane snapped and looked at Sailor Moon. "Try it."   
  
Sailor Moon hesitated and listened to the sounds from with in. She heard Mamoru as he got hit. Her hands closed over the Silver Crystal. " Release."   
  
Shards of white light and a gentle breeze, Princess Usagi appeared and her gown billowed behind her. Slowly she approached the smoke ring, the sign of the moon gleamed brightly. It's rays pierced the smoke and it began to disipate. The fight became visable.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen dogded an attack of black smoke, he rebounded by throwing roses. Siren jumped down from her perch and flipped once before landing. Spheres of black fire like smoke crackled in her hands.   
  
"Stop!" Usagi screamed.   
  
They both looked at her; Smoke blinked once and closed her fists, the fire died. Tuxedo Kamen smiled and ran to her. His cape flapping out behind him, they hugged and he changed to his Prince form.   
  
Zoe and the others ran in; " What is going on!" Hurricane demanded.   
  
" It would appear that the circle is not entirely broken." Smoke replied and looked at the outer scouts.  
  
Everyone looked at them. Pluto stepped forward, " We were hoping that we would not have to tell you."   
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi asked, clutching her Prince. " What's going on?"  
  
"My mother," Smoke said gently, " Became the evil version of Queen Beryl. I watched as your Kingdome fell to her and the Negaverse army. There was nothing I could do."   
  
Sand Storm frowned and looked at Hurricane. " Is you sister mental or something?"   
  
The leader looked at the group and her sister, " I....I don't know."   
  
" You wouldn't. Father never told you or anyone else what happened. I was the only one who knew about the true roots of the Negaverse." Smoke sank to her knees and sat back on her heels, hands in her lap. " That is why Father took the crown from me and gave it to you."   
  
Hurricane shook her head, "That was over 1000 years ago!"   
  
Smoke laughed sadly, " Time knows no limits, and neither do memories. As we all prove, just by being here."   
  
" Why were you and Mamoru fighting?" Venus asked looking at the Prince. " I mean does he know something we don't?"   
  
Usagi looked at him, her eyes wide and fearful. Mamoru sighed and looked at Smoke. " I was aware of Queen Beryl's real identity, but I never thought it would matter." 


End file.
